Peel 004 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1991-06-XX ; Comments * Start of show:'' "Hello pop pickers, once again, John Peel for Radio Bremen Vier and Radio 4U Berlin and oh boy I had a great time since I spoke to you last, details to follow in wearisome detail"'' Tracklisting * Swell: Get High (7") Spirit Music ::(JP: "This is from Goodnight Said Florence who come from Wrexham in the north of Wales and all I can tell you about Wrexham is once back in the 1950's my brother Frank fell out a moving car and disappeared down the side street in Wrexham, he re-appeared in a few moments later I should emphasise") *Goodnight Said Florence: Ov (12" - Ov / Blu) Different Class ::(Peel mentions the surprise of seeing many Germans watching the TT Races at the Isle Of Man, where he visited recently) * Altern 8: Infiltrate 202 (12" - The Vertigo E.P.) Network ::(Peel talks about speaking to the riders in the TT Races on the Isle Of Man) * Superman & Spiderman: War Disease (7") Outernational ::(Peel mentions about a German woman giving records to him and failing to contact her about his opinions on them. He then plays the best track from the bunch.) * T.V. - LUV: Was Ist Liebe (7" - Kein Weg Zurück / Was Ist Liebe) DROME! ::(JP: 'And this is Wig, something noisy from America') * Wig: Just Obscene (7") Nocturnal * Simon Chimbetu & Orchestra Dendera Kings (Marxist Brothers): Rudo Rwechokwadi * Venus Beads: Moon Is Red (LP - Incision) Emergo * Loop: Soundhead (LP - Wolf Flow (The John Peel Sessions (1987-90))) Reactor * Eskimos & Egypt: Don't U Do It! (Exocet Instrumental) (12") One Little Indian / Deutsch Englische Freundschaft ::(JP: 'I got a record last week somebody saying that they knew of a band that made Unsane look like Dannii Minogue, a bit of an exaggeration, but the band is called Belt and this is their Bad Breed') * Belt: Bad Breed (7" - Christmas) Not On Label * Belltower: Outshine The Sun (7" - Exploration Day E.P.) Ultimate ::(News in the German language) * Ed's Redeeming Qualities: More Bad Times (LP - More Bad Times) Flying Fish * Daddy Yod: Ragamuffin (12") Bakchich * Precious Wax Drippings: No Go (7" - No Go B/W Moore) Receptionist * Amayenge: Munise Munise (7" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ::(Peel mentions taking a baby deer to the vet that someone found in his garden) * Fall: Joker Hysterical Face (LP - Room To Live) Kamera ::(Peel explains his wife taking the dog to the vet and then coming back to home where someone mentioned an abandon baby deer found in his garden, which she then takes back to the vet) *God And Texas: Grist For The Mill (LP - Industry Standard) Lovehammer ::(Peel asks himself whether it is worth taking the deer to the vet when it costs money and also the animal is not a pet) * Bhang Revival: Carpet Burn (7" - Bhang Revival) Noiseville * Cobra: Mercyless Bad Boy (LP - Mercyless Bad Boy) Sinbad ::(Peel mentions last week that he mistakenly credited the 'When Mi Start' track by Cobra instead of Apache Scratchy) * Dick Dale: Miserlou (v/a LP - The History Of Surf Music Volume One: Original Instrumental Hits 1961-1963) Rhino * Gallon Drunk: Miserlou (7" - Draggin' Along / Miserlou) Clawfist * Goober Patrol: Stop Me (LP - Truck Off!) Boss Tuneage * Aurlus Mabele Et Le Groupe Lokéto: Asta-Di (LP - Embargo) Jimmy's International Production ::(JP: 'If any of you are planning to go to the heavy metal event at Castle Donnington this year, make sure you don't get too close to Foreheads In A Fish Tank, their new single is called I Want To Masturbate At Castle Donnington') * Foreheads In A Fish Tank: I Want To Masturbate At Castle Donnington (7") Stuf * Tommyknockers: More To Come (7" - Noisy Beast) Dionysus File ; Name * BR4 xxxx91-4.mp3 ; Length * 1:50:39 ; Other * Thanks to Max for the upload ; Available * Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes